The present disclosure generally relates to a card reader module and, more particularly, to a dual-interface card reader module capable of charging a USB device and providing overcurrent protection to the USB device.
In order to extend functionalities and applications, many electronic devices employ some built-in or external hardware modules to access external components. For example, some electronic devices, such as MP3 player, MP4 player, and DVD player, access data, application programs, or multimedia files from external components, such as memory cards or flash memories, through some built-in or external hardware modules, such as a card reader or a USB module.
For portable electronic devices, the efficiency of power utilization is crucial because that the portable electronic device mainly operates by using the limited electricity of the built-in battery in many operating environments. However, the more built-in or external hardware modules the portable electronic device has, the more power consumption the portable electronic device requires. As a result, it is difficult to extend functionalities of an electronic device while maintains high power utilization efficiency for the electronic device.